


Everywhere I Go

by ViciousInnocence



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Teenage AU, Underage Drinking, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teenage trio steal a couple dozen beers and get sighted by the local cops. </p><p>(Mac/Charlie fluff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere I Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharpshooter57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/gifts).



> BABBBYYYYYYY!!!! AAAAAAAAA this 4 u. lol. loves xoxo come and suffer here with me; in the whoring netherworld of sunny.
> 
> I think they're 14/15 in this? Not really sure tbh I just thought early teens!

“Hey come on guys- ack!”

“Seriously, wait up!”

“C’MON!”

Dennis calls out to them, falling behind by metres, further and further into the distance.

Mac’s grinning, has no doubt that Charlie is doing exactly the same alongside him as they hop gardens through the outskirts of the city, the evening air blowing around them amongst the glowing lights of the houses they pass by.

Dennis has always been the slowest at running from the local cops. While he may be the tallest of the trio, making him able to climb the fences with relative ease, he lacks speed in dismounting them – always too scared to jump off backwards or head-first, too careful not to scuff his trainers or get soil on his new jeans.

“Bro, jump off my hands!”

Mac’s body crashes roughly into the next fence blocking their way, using it to slow his momentum, the sound of wooden planks roughly ricocheting together. He knows he’ll probably have bruises, but that’s part of the fun. He crouches down and links his palms together to create a platform for his shorter friend. Looking up he catches a flash of Charlie’s crooked teeth grinning in his mouth as he throws the backpack full of stolen beers across the fence, not slowing down from his sprint to places his dirty right foot forward onto Mac’s hands.

Mac feels his friend’s muscles tensing, waiting a split second as Charlie jumps, helping to throw him over in perfect synchronicity – they’re well practiced in running.

As soon as Charlie has vanished over the other side, Mac jumps to grab the fence and swing himself over, catching a glimpse of Dennis two gardens down before he falls backwards into the mud – and he guesses a flowerbed – rolling a little to lessen the impact before taking off on his feet once more after Charlie.

He hears Dennis shouting again, demanding that the other two slow down, Mac can’t help laughing – dude has a lot to learn. What Mac, and definitely Charlie, lack in a few inches of height, they make up for in general recklessness and partnership.

Eventually they reach the small park in the outskirts, slowing down to a halt near the swing-set, both of them pacing towards the swings, breathing heavily. Charlie drops the bag of beers to the ground, putting his hands to his hips and stretching, attempting to walk off the exertion a little.

Mac leans his weight into his knees, bending over to try and return his breathing to normal.

They both pace and pant in silence for a good thirty seconds under the dim public streetlight nearby,  the shadows of small bugs and flies flying around them. Mac looks up to Charlie, who turns the second he catches the others eye. A slow victorious smile stretches across their mirrored expressions, before bursting into laughter and Mac stands up to run and tackle Charlie roughly to the ground.

They roll on the soft tarmac a little, not fighting, simply staying close and sharing each other’s adrenaline rush, laughing breathlessly, with Mac’s arms round the other’s waist. They giggle and lie on the damp ground, both covered in mud and sweating from their run, something which would have definitely bothered Dennis, but Mac and Charlie are comfortable in their dirty clothes, as long as they have each other's company.

“That was fun, dude.”

Charlie breathes, turning to face Mac lying on the ground next to him – he’s already looking back at Charlie.

“Yeah, can’t believe we stole that many beers this time!”

Mac replies, the glare of the low lighting twinkling a little in his brown eyes – Charlie is distracted by this, similar to how a child stares out at the ocean, wondering how deep Mac's eyes are.  

“Huh?”

The corner of Mac’s lips twitch upwards as if he’s going to say something, but he doesn’t, instead he pulls Charlie closer and rolls a little so he’s now leaning over him. Charlie stares up at his friend, their strange connection passing between them, both unable to look away. He lets Mac lean down and softly kiss his lips, unable to prevent the weird hot feeling in his chest that spreads through to the ends of his fingers and his toes. The contact between them only lasts a couple of seconds, any longer and Charlie might get uncomfortable. Though it’s not the kiss itself that's important to them. It's their symbol of showing that they care, of making themselves feel loved.

Suddenly Mac grins as he pinches Charlie’s side playfully making him squirm,

“H-hey that tickles!”

Charlie laughs, slapping Mac’s hand away as he removes his arms from around his friend and scrambles over to the discarded backpack. He leans down to grab it, lurching forward a little when he feels the weight of it.

“Woah, dude!”

Mac exclaims, looking back to Charlie who’s now sitting up on his elbows.

“Shit’s heavy!”

He concludes, walking over with the bag in hand before slumping down next to Charlie again, sitting close enough to press up against each other for body heat in the cool evening.

“Uh, I think I would know – considering I carried it the entire way here,” Charlie complains with a certain amount of pride as Mac unzips the bag.

“Ah, don’t make me feel bad Charlie,” he whines, grabbing a beer and tossing it across to his friend, who catches it, having surprisingly cat-like reflexes.

“Yeah well,” Charlie starts casually, turning the beer in his hand so the ring-pull is facing upward,

“It’s your turn next time.”

Charlie pulls on the ring, not having time to so much lean back in shock as beer explodes from the can – foaming and fizzing onto their jeans and the ground below.

“Urgh!”

Charlie shakes his sticky, drenched hands in disgust, looking down to his equally soaked filthy jeans wetly hugging his calves, until Mac’s laughter distracts him.

“Oh my god,”

Mac’s got his hand over his heart, leaning back a little with breathes,

“that was so fucking funny,” he pants, resuming laughter and Charlie frowns a little, before hurriedly grabbing a beer and pulling the can open, Mac only being able to flinch back a couple of inches as the beer leaks down over him.

“Charlie!” he yelps, attempting to rub some of the liquid off his leather jacket, and the laughter swaps sides, so now Charlie is the one smugly giggling to himself.

Mac’s glaring and about to grab a third beer to rain down on Charlie, when there’s a rustling of branches from nearby.

The two jump instantly, moving the bag to guard it protectively between them, Charlie putting the beer down beside him in favour of grabbing Mac’s wrist for comfort.

There’s a little more rustling and the grip of Charlie's hand tightens as they desperately try to see through the darkness, as a figure starts moving towards them.

Mac’s heart jumps into his throat as hears Charlie shriek next to him, his hand being crushed under the others grip as he watches Charlie grab an open beer with his free hand and launch it towards the strangers head.

Unfortunately for Dennis, Charlie’s beer-can projectile hits it’s mark, colliding with his face as the alcohol showers down over him with a loud yell of shock, as he stumbles back a little, holding his bruising eye.

“Dennis?” Mac asks curiously, despite the fact it is very obviously non-other than the preppy Reynolds brother standing soaking wet before them.

The anger practically rolls off Dennis in waves as he slowly raises his head to glare pointedly at the duo sat on the floor. His hands slowly balling into tight fists as he slowly starts to advance on them. It might have had some effect on them as well, if he didn’t look like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards.

The two give each other a glance, before they instantly burst into laughter again, hitting the ground and hugging each other close, pointing to various twigs in the others hair and muddy tears over his sweater and designer jeans. He’d obviously been clumsy enough to get his clothes caught and torn on a high fence.

“You-you look like shit!”

Mac wheezes, kicking the ground a little before reaching into the bag and blindly throwing a fresh beer at Dennis, who snatches it angrily from the air.

“Says the ones lying in their own filth, caked in mud and –“

Dennis gestures wildly at them with his arms,

“-and God only knows what other disgusting substances,” he snaps weakly, though jealous rage is written all over his face, at the other two’s arms wrapped around each other, at how they can be so close and so comfortable. Sometimes Dennis gets this malicious edge in his eyes, in the way he juts out his jaw and his spine tenses up straight, blink for a second and it’s gone. But sometimes Charlie thinks Dennis would want to hurt them.

“It’s just beer, man, it’s cool,” Mac says, patting the ground beside them, making a curious sound that has Charlie look over.

Dennis wrinkles his nose up in disgust as he cracks his can open, having the intelligence at least to hold it away from his body as he did so – not that it would have mattered, he’s covered in beer already.

“Don’t think for a second I am joining you on the _floor,”_ he spits out as if he’s royalty, even as he picks a leaf from his shoulder, flicking it carelessly to the ground.

Without another word he crosses over to the swing-set and seats himself as carefully as possible on one of the two swings. It’s almost instant how Mac follows him, making sure to grab Charlie by the arm and pull him along too.

They stay there for a little over an hour on the swings, even though it’s getting cold thanks to their damp clothes and the beers they’re drinking have all been violently shaken and ruined. Really the most fun of the night had been the chase, but they’re all too stubborn to admit that too soon. They take it in turns using the swings, sipping beer, playing drinking games, until eventually Dennis decides to call it a night and wander off home. They wait until Dennis is out of sight, before Mac dismounts his swing and collects the now half-empty backpack from the floor, turning back to Charlie, he rubs his arms a little in the cold.

“You wanna go back to my house Charlie?” he asks, throwing a life-line from a night alone in the Kelly household (and a night alone at the McDonalds).

Charlie takes a long drink from his can, considering he can’t really feel his fingers so well at this point,

“Sounds good to me,” he replies, kicking his legs a little to move the swing set, before replacing the can to his lips, tipping his head slowly backwards to drain the very last drops. With a satisfied sigh he lets the can drop carelessly to the ground alongside several others they’ve been drinking with a metal clang, before looking down to find Mac stood directly in front of him.

He blinks a little, but before he can do anything else Mac’s fingers have curled around his own where he grips the chains of the swing-set, Mac's hands are warm, and he’s kissing him again gentle and chaste. It’s mere seconds, but to the two of them it’s akin to a blanket slowly winding round them, encasing them in warmth.

They both sleep better than they're used to that night - they always do when they're curled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do like CharMac I think it's as cute as shit and I like reading them but I just can't visualise it personally (MacDennis will never die), I just see them as really close adorable friendship, I don't think I'll ever be able to write them romantically. So when this popped into my head I was like, sweet, gon write that down before I forget - probably the closest I'm gonna get to it.


End file.
